Apple Kisses
by FireStorm1991
Summary: Tenth installment of the baking series! On a blustery, fall day, with Trunks home for fall break, what better way to spend it than with family and baking...and trashing the kitchen. Well, that's not a surprise... Cover Art by LacieRhea on DeviantArt


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters

So I didn't make an update to this series in the past year like I planned, but after reading a couple of depressing and angsty fanfics, I decided I needed fluff, and what better than to write some yourself. So you get this today! Yay! Another installment to the baking one-shot series. I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks for reading!

Also…Number TEN! WHOO!

* * *

It was a windy day, and Capsule Corp. was unusually quiet.

For about five seconds.

The front door slammed open revealing a lavender-haired eighteen year old carrying a large, lumpy bag on one shoulder, and his blue-haired, six year old sister on the other. As soon as they entered, Trunks bent down to let Bra escape his hold, running and laughing as she screamed, "We're home," loud enough for the whole house to hear.

Trunks snickered before he made his way to the kitchen and placed the giant sack of apples on the counter, the back door opening revealing his father. The son looked to his father with a contented grin. "Did you hear her too? I didn't think you would from the GR."

Vegeta scoffed and crossed his arms. "I sensed you both return," he explained. "How was she?"

"She had a blast," Trunks happily said. "She would have wanted you and mom to be there, though."

"The woman had that appointment," Vegeta reminded him. "And I doubt you would have wanted me there without her as a buffer. You _do_ remember what happened at that… _club_ …don't you?"

Trunks only laughed at his father's expense. "Right, right. You don't like humans very much, especially not the female variety that think you're a single dad, right?"

Vegeta's eyes narrowed at his son. In the past year, he had made an effort to spend more time with both his children and the woman. Training was still a priority, but he did not take to abandoning them as much as he had in the past. Only when there was a threat did he plan to take months at a time away from his family. For the most part, he stayed close by, getting to watch his little girl grow up and to see the man his son had become.

It had been a bit tougher these last few months to spend time with Trunks. He entered what the humans called college, and he wasn't around as much. Still, he went somewhere locally, and he was able to fly back and forth. But now that he was off for a couple of days, the family made it a point to spend quality time together, which is why the children were sent out for apple picking. Bulma had come home an hour earlier, retreating to her lab, while Vegeta continued to train. Every moment of training counted even more now that he took time to spend with his family. Now, it wasn't just for the sake of his pride, but for the safety of family and children, his legacy.

Of course, spending time together wasn't always pleasant. The family enjoyed their baking competitions, though they were not really competitions. They had never been, a victor had never been chosen, but the family was all right with that. During the course of the year, though, Vegeta had endured going to his son's and daughter's respective schools, out with his son to the most vile of places, though his son carried himself with much more class than the filth that went to those clubs. Vegeta cringed as he remembered some random woman coming onto him. To get rid of her _without violence_ as per Bulma's request, he simply pointed out that he was there with his son, hoping she'd understand he was married. Well, apparently having a child with someone on this planet meant nothing. She called him a single dad and asked to dance. Thankfully, Trunks had caught wind of the issue and was ready to leave, casually saying, "Come on, dad. Mom's waiting for us," loud enough for the woman to hear as he pushed his enraged father out of the establishment.

Vegeta never planned on going back there again. Thankfully, Trunks never brought it up. Instead, they found other activities that they both enjoyed like camping or actual hunting.

"Hn," Vegeta grunted before smirking. "Brat."

Trunks only laughed at his father's half-insult. "Yeah, yeah," he teased. "Where's mom?"

As if responding to Trunks's question, Bulma came into the kitchen at that precise second carrying little Bra who was chattering on about the day with her big brother. "And I couldn't reach them, so Trunks flew me up to pick them. It was so much fun. I want to learn to fly, too!"

Trunks nervously chuckled scratching his face as his mother smiled impishly at him. They had sort of had an agreement that Trunks wouldn't take Bra flying until she learned for herself. "Soon," Vegeta agreed, feeling pride in his little girl. After all, that was the first moment she was expressing the desire to train at all. For some reason, Vegeta had been more lax with her and training. It was probably due to the fact that, like her mother, she had him wrapped around her fingers.

"Well, alright then," Bulma said happily clapping her hands together after she put Bra down on the floor. "Let's get these pies baking." Trunks grinned as he went to the cabinet. "And Trunks, I swear if you douse all those pies in caramel, so help me-"

"I'm only going to do that for a few," Trunks indignantly responded. "Jeez!"

Vegeta merely shook his head before he took out these pre-made pie crusts. Apparently, Bulma's mother finally decided to give them a break as long as the rest of the pies were homemade. Making homemade pie crusts would have taken forever. The top crust, though, that would be all them.

"We're not doing this competition style, are we?" Bra whined.

"Not today, princess," Vegeta agreed, though knowing his family, something was bound to happen. It always did whenever they were in the kitchen, and then the cleaning staff would be appalled the next day at the mess they left behind.

So the family took to slicing apples, Trunks and Vegeta turning it into some kind of training exercise using their ki to precisely cut the apples without burning them to cinders. Bulma smiled at her two boys, happy that they had finally been spending more time together. Bra, of course, couldn't use a knife or her ki yet, so she took to messily stirring the batter for the crust, mixing the white and brown sugar with butter and water that would eventually be heated. The little child looked like she was having so much fun, surrounding herself with more mixed bowls that her brother in turn picked up to be heated.

Bulma and Vegeta found themselves lining the pie pans with apple slices, their hand's meeting at the center of the pie. Vegeta smirking at the woman, but at the same time, Bra's fast stirs had caused the batter to land on their faces.

"Oopsie," Bra said innocently before laughing.

Both her parents grinned somewhat sinisterly before yet another food fight had broken out.

* * *

Mrs. Briefs had come home from her shopping trip with other esteemed wives in the Capsule Corp. family. She had tasked her daughter and son-in-law with making the pies for the big social her and her husband would be attending. Smiling, she decided to check on their progress.

"Bra, get him!" she heard Trunks shout. Mrs. Briefs blinked a few times. Get who?

"Yeah, bullseye!" the small child chirped before yelping. "Hey!" she whined. "You got it down my shirt!"

"That's what you get when your mother dresses you in such baggy clothes," Vegeta huffed before grunting. "Ack! Blind!"

Bulma's laugh could be heard. "That's for insulting my fashion taste. She looks adorable!"

"Idiot woman," Vegeta hissed before the sound of a shattering bowl could be heard, and there was silence.

"Uh…" Bulma murmured. "Kids, quick. Upstairs! Get cleaned up."

"Right!" Trunks exclaimed. Mrs. Briefs opened the door to see Trunks carrying his little sister like a plank up the stairs, and her old baking dish shattered on the floor. Her mouth dropped open.

"Mom's going to kill us," Bulma whispered.

"Us? You maybe, but we're Saiyans. Not much kills us."

Bulma glared at him. "Don't start. Help me clean up this mess."

"Wait!" Vegeta shouted as Bulma went to pick up the shards of glass by hand. Bulma gasped out in pain as the sharp glass sliced her finger slightly.

Vegeta instantly grabbed her and rushed her over by the sink. He knew they didn't have a first aid kit in the kitchen, but he treated her the best he could with given materials. First, he licked the blood away and Bulma's face scrunched up in disgust. "You know that's gross, right?"

"Shut it," Vegeta scoffed. "Idiot, what were you thinking?"

"I wasn't," Bulma huffed irritably as Vegeta then washed her finger with soap under the hot water. Bulma yelped. It _burned_! "Ugh, warning would be nice!"

"Hn," Vegeta grunted before her pulled her finger out of the water and wrapped it tightly in a paper towel. "Go treat that. I'll clean up."

Frustration gone, replaced by a warm smile, Bulma pulled away from him and headed upstairs careful to avoid the glass. Vegeta watched her depart, his eyes glue to her form until she disappeared. That moment, he finally moved from the spot and retrieved a broom. He never cleaned up a mess, but dealing with a threat that had already harmed his mate was something else entirely. He would degrade himself a thousand times over if it meant keeping her safe. That party of hers where Beerus showed up years ago was proof of that.

Man, if Nappa and Raditz could see him now. He honestly didn't think he'd care about their opinions.

The scene his mother-in-law witnessed was just too precious that she couldn't get mad about that old pie dish. Sure, it had been a wedding gift, but it was becoming too worn from overuse anyway. She decided to reveal herself, the sound of her shuffling shocking Vegeta. He had not sensed her there.

She knelt down with the dust pan, helping Vegeta clean up the mess, and the two dozen pies that survived were put into the over to bake. That would be enough, the woman thought. After all, she and her husband only planned on bringing two pies. The rest were for the four of them. After all, with one full-blooded and two half-Saiyans, those pies would disappear quickly.

* * *

Later, the house belonged to the family of four as Bulma's parents were gone for the majority of the night. They had all had dinner, and now they were snacking on the pies they made while watching Halloween specials in the den. Bra was entranced by the cartoon characters while Trunks occasionally glanced up from his phone. He had been texting, probably either Goten or Mai. Bulma and Vegeta? Well, they were curled up on the couch, Bulma with a pie dish in her hand twirling a fork in her mouth as Vegeta's arm snaked its way around her shoulders.

"Mm, this is really good," Bulma moaned slightly. "You want some."

She put her fork out in front of the Saiyan's mouth, but he just grunted, "Had some."

"More for me," Bulma remarked, though that validity of her statement was false. She couldn't pack it in like her mate or children. Coyly she smirked, and Vegeta wondered what the woman was up to.

"This crust is amazing, and your favorite part. You should have some."

"Woman, I already told you-"

But she cut him off, sealing his lips with hers as he gripped her and kissed her hungrily before pulling away, chewing the piece of crust he had gotten ahold of. "You're right. It _is_ good."

Bulma chuckled, especially when her eighteen year old on abruptly stood up and picked up his sister. "Come on, Bra. Time for bed. We didn't see anything."

"Huh?" the little girl remarked, pie crust sticking to her mouth.

"Bed!" Trunks nearly squeaked, running up the stairs.

Both parents couldn't help but laugh at the boy's reaction. "And he calls himself and adult."

"Oh, cut him some slack," Bulma chuckled. "It's not his fault he walked in on us that one time…"

"Woman…" Vegeta growled in warning, but Bulma was already pressing herself into him, kissing him again. Like before, he was very enthusiastic, even as Bulma pulled away.

"Thanks for taking a break today," she said warmly, but Vegeta didn't respond. Instead, the two of them turned off the television and enjoyed watching the wind blowing the leaves around under that half-moon and stars. It was the perfect blend.


End file.
